Various seating assemblies for commercial aircraft include an adjustable headrest designed for head and neck support and personal comfort for an occupant seated thereon. As such, the adjustable headrest may be selectively moved up and down to adjust for the sitting height and comfort of the occupant. Such seats may, however, be subject to various regulations and specifications, including, for example, the regulations set forth in 14 Code of Federal Regulations (C.F.R.) Parts 23, 25 and 121 and the specifications set forth in Technical Standards Order (TSO)-C39. With regard to aft-facing seats, for example, TCO-C39 specifies the design and construction of the seatback be sufficient to provide 36.5 inches (≅92.7 cm) of support for the occupant, as measured from the point of maximum seat cushion depression to the top of the seatback. Accordingly, apparatus and methods for satisfying such regulations and specifications are applicable to seating assemblies for flight attendants in both small and large commercial aircraft and for aft-facing seats in small aircraft with limited cabin space, such as corporate or business-style aircraft.